


Domestic Bliss and Pissed Ferrets

by MahJeevas



Series: MJ's Drarry Drabbles [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Funny, Grumpy Draco Malfoy, M/M, Not Beta Read, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Sassy Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:13:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24980620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MahJeevas/pseuds/MahJeevas
Summary: Harry is an early riser. Draco is a late riser.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: MJ's Drarry Drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1808206
Comments: 5
Kudos: 82





	Domestic Bliss and Pissed Ferrets

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Practicefortheheart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Practicefortheheart/gifts).



Harry breathed in the clear, slightly chilly air of the morning. It was 6AM already, and Harry rose from the bed, giving a full-body stretch before heading for the shower. Harry took a long one, as it was the only way he could shake off the sleepiness from his body.

He dressed in his favorite worn Gryffindor sweater and headed down to make coffee. Harry enchanted the dirty clothes to dance their way into the magically modified washing machine. It was already spurting bubbles in the air while the clothes hopped in. Harry watched while drinking a mug of coffee.

Harry tended the garden in his cottage on Godric’s Hollow, taking away freshly-cut peonies to a pretty taupe vase in the kitchen. Harry washed the dishes, tidied up the living room and fed Padfoot, their new husky dog. He also decided to play with it, to pass some time.

Finally, when it was almost 10AM, Harry prepared fruits and breads and grounded coffee. He poured the dark liquid in a mug, then everything – including the vase with peonies – in a tray. Harry went up the stairs, into his bedroom, and left the tray hovering magically in the air while he opened the curtains.

“Good morning, ferret of mine!”

From the confusing bundle of bedsheets, covers, pillows and Draco Malfoy came a sleepy mumble.

“Rise and shine!” Harry trilled, this time pulling at the covers. “You can’t sleep all day!”

“It’s my first day of vacation,” Draco mumbled sourly, “I can do whatever I want.”

Harry rolled his eyes so hard, he wondered if someday they’d get stuck at the back of his skull. “Will Lord Malfoy, _sir,_ take his coffee in bed or in the kitchen, _sir_?” Harry said mockingly, imitating a house-elf.

“Lord Malfoy will sleep for another two hours, thank you very much.”

“Oh!” Harry put his hands on his face, making a face of understanding. “In bed then, _sir_? Harry Potter will abide immediately, _Sir_!”

Draco cracked an eye open, then screamed when the mug of coffee levitated too close to his face, dangerously swishing around its content. “NOT THE SHEETS, POTTER!”

“They’ve seen worst, _Sir_ ,” Harry pestered a bit more, motioning for the toasts to float off the tray and start bouncing happily on top of the messy blond hair. “Are you enjoying your toasts, _my Lord_?”

“POTTER STOP IT!” The blond toppled to the ground, throwing away the covers and sheets that fell on top of him and bolting out of the room. “I’m not awake enough for this!”

“Oh, _more_ coffee, _Sir_?” Harry gestured for the kettle, and it happily followed Draco down the stairs.

A second later, Draco screamed, “HOT!” Harry laughed his ass off, throwing himself face-down in the mattress. He’d pay for it later, but it was _so_ worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote a drabble for Practicefortheheart just for fun, here's the [link](https://mahjeevas-thehufflepuff.tumblr.com/post/622185079438000128/hc-after-all-the-years-with-dursleys-harry) to the original post!  
> I borrowed a few lines that Practicefortheheart wrote because they were really funny!! You can see it in the tumblr post :D  
> I decided to post here just because.  
> Feedback is appreciated, as always <3


End file.
